Retinal Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) allows the visualization of high-resolution cross-sectional images of tissue microstructure and is the gold-standard for ophthalmic diagnosis. Recently, intraoperative OCT has been used perioperatively to image pre- and post-operative manipulations to verify the completion of surgical goals and aid clinical decision-making. However, perioperative imaging requires interruption of surgery and precludes real-time surgical guidance. This limitation was overcome by the recent development of microscope-integrated intraoperative OCT systems (iOCT), which allows live cross-sectional imaging concurrent with surgery. A major limitation to the clinical utility of intraoperative imaging is real-time visualization of instrument-tissue interactions. In iOCT, visualization of surgical maneuvers may be performed by spatial compounding under the guidance of a Heads˜Up Display (HUD) unit. Volumetric scans around the instrument tip are sparsely sampled and spatially compounded across the instrument's cross-section to visualize instrument-tissue interactions. However, spatial compounding inherently trades-off temporal resolution and field-of-view (FOV), which generally limits video-rate visualization to the tip of surgical instruments. Another limitation of spatial compounding is the OCT FOV needs to be precisely aligned with the surgical instrument and along its projected axis of motion.